Bianca S
by sorvetecomcalda
Summary: Conheça Bianca D. Splint,aluna de Hogwarts High School.Ela não a garota mais popular da escola,a mais estudiosa,ou a excluída.Mas se sente invisível em relação aos outros...
1. Chapter 1

Alvo Severo Potter estava na mesa tomando café da manhã olhando para a jarra de suco como se ela tivesse algo extremamente ele foi puxado de volta á realidade por um beliscão.

- Al?...Alvo?

- AI!

- Olha,Rose ele ainda ta vivo- Disse Bianca rindo

- Hahaha, mas por que você me beliscou?

- Pra ver se você acordava,anda ou vamos nos atrasar

O garoto não se mexeu,ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo

- Potter!

- Tá,to indo

- Ei,pode ser? Vocês podem não ser os melhores alunos da escola,mas eu tenho uma reputação á zelar. – Disse Rose da porta da cozinha

Alvo começou a andar enquanto ouvia Rose reclamar do horário,depois ela falando no carro de composições químicas ou a cor de sei lá o que._"Meu Deus será que ela nunca vai parar?"-_Pensava ele,olhou para o banco ao lado onde Bianca estava sentada ouvindo Rose,e mexendo a boca numa espécie de _**"blá,blá,blá"**_,ela começou a rir quando percebeu seu olhar.

- Ei,do que vocês estão rindo?-Eles continuaram rindo- Não finja que não estou aqui

Alvo abriu a boca pra responder,quando Bianca disse:

-Olha,não se sinta mal Ro,mas sinceramente agente não tá entendendo nada que você diz.

- Mas,é muito simples olha...

- Olha,chegamos!-Bianca pulou do carro

"_**Pensei que ela nunca ia acabar".**_Pensou Bianca indo para o armário para pegar seus todos de Hogwarts High School ela era a quem menos chamava atençã ela não gostava de ser notada,nunca foi a melhor da classe ou pior,não era líder de torcida,do grupo do xadrez ou qualquer que fosse,pois não participava de nenhum.

Sua vizinha e melhor amiga Rose era a melhor da sala,do grupo de matemática,xadrez,física,química,biologia e era monitora dos corredores.

O resto de seus poucos amigos,todos contribuíam para a escola de alguma forma.

-Rose,você vem?-Disse Carol indo para o refeitório com Bianca

-Ah,não tenho reunião dos monitores vejo vocês depois

- O.k,vc vem Bia?

-Claro,com quem mais eu iria me sentar?

-Não diga isso!Olha eu conheço varias pessoas que iam gostar de vc,é só uma questão de vc parar de ser tímida

- Eu não sou tímida,só acho que não preciso ser o centro das atenções,pra ter amigos,eu tenho vcs.

-Sim,eu sei mas vc tem que fazer alguma coisa

- Tá-Ela disse colocando um potinho de sorvete na bandeja- O que vc sugere?

-Clube do livro?

-Não

-Ué,vc sempre esta lendo

-Sim,mas os livros que eu leio são bem diferentes

-Qual foi o ultimo livro que vc leu?

-Hum..."As crônicas de Narnia a ultima batalha"

-...

-Que foi? É um ótimo livro

-É,para crianças de 12 anos

- Não,exagera-Ela olhou ao redor e avistou uma mesa vazia- Olha tem uma mesa ali

Bianca começou a andar mas sem querer trombou com Tom Calort,o capitão do time de basquete e o cara mais popular da escola.Á batida fez seu suco de laranja cair e molhar seu jeans e sua camiseta branca,sem contar que o sorvete também fez um estrago.

Tom não ficou tão sujo assim,só caiu um pouco de água na gola da camisa

-Ah!Foi mal...eu..sou muito idiota mesmo...

-Não,tudo -Ele disse oferecendo um guardanapo

-Valeu,não tem jeito isso não sai nunca!

-Olha,foi mal mesmo,desculpa

-Tudo bem

Ele se virou e foi sentar na mesa com o resto do time,e suas lideres de torcida com roupas minúsculas.

-Bi,é melhor agente ir no seu armário pegar outra roupa pra vc

-Não dá,eu tirei a roupa que eu tinha lá na semana passada

-Por que diabos vc fez isso?

-Coloquei pra lavar e esqueci de colocar de volta

-Tá,então vamos nos achados e ê não pode ficar assim o dia todo- Acrescentou ela,vendo o olhar de reprovação da amiga

-O.k


	2. Chapter 2

-A,oi minha amiga aqui sem querer,derrubou suco na roupa,será que podemos pegar algo no achados e perdidos?-Disse Carol para a moça no balcão

-Por aqui- Indicou ela,abriu uma porta que,levava para um pequeno quarto,com cheiro de mofo,cheio de caixas.-Ache algo que te sirva,qualquer coisa gritem.

-Ã...obrigada

Ela saiu,olharam ao redor e Bia disse:

-Como vamos achar algo aqui?

-Tá,vamos fazer assim...você olha essa caixa-Ela apontou para a caixa a frente da amiga- E eu olho essa- Indicou a que estava em seus pés.

A caixa de Bianca tinha uma calça esfolada,uma camiseta do time de basquete,o pé de um sapato de salto branco,uma chuteira...

Faltando 15 minutos para acabar o almoço(pois tinha muitas coisas lá),Carol achou algo que servisse nela.

-Ah,não,não vou usar isso!

-Vai sim!É a única coisa que cabe e fica bem em você...e Snape nos mata se chegarmos atrasadas.

Então de má vontade Bia se trocou,a roupa que Carol escolhera era um vestido estilo primavera/verão,solto com desenhos florais pretos e brancos,com um cinto que marcava a cintura.

-Então...o que você acha?

-Ficou lindo...

-Tá,zuando comigo?Eu to horrível .Isso é minúsculo,deve ser pelo tamanho desse decote!

-É o estilo dele Bi,e nem é tão decotado,pelo menos para alguém que sempre usa camisetas enormes com você.

-Olha,eu não quero discutir,vamos que eu to morrendo de fome.

-Viu- Cochichou Bia enquanto pegava,um salgadinho na maquina de lanches.-Com essa droga de vestido,eu não posso nem me abaixar pra pegar,o treco sem todos ficarem me olhando.

-Olha pelo lado bom...pelo menos te notam.

-Eu tava feliz sendo invisível.

-Na minha opinião assim...-Mas foi interrompida por uma garota de cabelos ruivos,e grandes olhos castanhos que parecia animada.

-Oi,Carol!-Disse ela.

_-_Ah,oi Flavia- Respondeu de Carol.

-Só avisando,que hoje tem reunião.

"_Legal, não faz diferença alguma,continuo sendo invisível."_

Pensou Bia ,mas pareceu que Carol leu seus pensamentos e acrescentou...

-Essa é minha amiga, Bianca.

-Oi,prazer sou Flavia.

-Oi - Disse Bianca ,dando um sorriso tímido.

-Olha por que não assiste uma reunião do clube dos ajudantes?

-Ã... vou pensar,mas fico grata pelo convite.

-De nada, bom tchau meninas.

-POR QUE DUENDES VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?-Perguntou Bia depois que Flavia se,afastou o suficiente,para não ouvir.

Ela não respondeu ,foram ate os bancos no pátio da escola.

Ouviram um _"Ei!", _viraram de deram de cara com Tom.

-Ah...oi.

-Só queria saber se...

-Ah... Não,precisa tá tudo bem.

-O.k.-Ele virou em direção,aos outros bancos mas deu meia-volta.

-Acabei de perceber,que eu não sei o seu nome.

-É,isso não uma novidade para mim.

-Então,qual é o seu nome?

-Bianca,e o seu?-Disse ela estendendo á mão,como se nunca tivessem se visto.

-Prazer Bianca,sou Tom- Disse ele retribuindo o aperto.


End file.
